Summons
by sylph-feather
Summary: They weren't expecting the seance to work.


"Where's Danny?" Dash questioned, looking around the old abandoned warehouse and the little group of people he'd brought along.

"Home, sick," Sam answered shortly, grumbling. "Why do you even care?"

"Yeah dude," Tucker nodded, "why'd you," he paused, motioning to the A-lister group, "even bring _us?" _

"Danny's a Fenton," Dash defended. "I don't _like _him, but he's got good ghost weapons, just in case. And Sam… Sam knows _ghost stuff." _

"And you're just the complete package," Paulina drawled to Tucker, Star tittering at her side.

Tucker groaned, then eased off to the side with Sam for a one-on-one whispered chat. "Why'd we agree to come again?"

"It'll be funny no matter what happens," Sam reiterated.

"Oh, right," Tucker snorted.

"What are you two snickering about? Get over here and help set up the circle, goth girl!" Paulina demanded bossily.

Sam stewed. "That's not even an insult," she muttered, stalking over to draw the summoning circle and reminding herself of how hilarious it would be when nothing happened, or when a demonic creature showed up; whether it worked or it didn't (and all three of them— including the sick Danny— thought that it wouldn't), it would be funny to see their faces.

xXx

"What are we even summoning?" Sam asked, dusting chalk off her hands and appreciatively examining the circle.

"Phantom, of course," Paulina sighed in a fluttery voice, lighting the cheap candles placed around the circle.

Sam and Tucker suppressed laughter.

"If only Danny could see this," Tucker laughed at the all too dedicated trio of A-listers slaving over the circle and excitedly talking about Phantom and how _awesome _he was.

xXx

"Let's begin the séance," Sam said spookily, sitting down cross legged outside the circle. The others mirrored her. "Repeat after me— _phantasticum, hominis veniet ad me." _

The rest of the group did, stumbling a little over the latin. Sam and Tucker shared a look at the group that was so completely under their control.

As they expected, nothing happened.

No— a flare of green, from the edges of the candles; they danced, shimmering ghost-green.

Sam and Tucker stopped laughing under their breaths, and a cold wind whistled throughout the group.

"_Who has summoned me," _an ominous, floating voice demanded. The candles flickered, and luminous green eyes flared in the center of the circle.

Everybody squeaked in terror.

"You're not the ghost boy," Dash said slowly.

"_You summoned me hoping for a hero?" _An echoey laugh sounded. "_Oh, how mistaken you are." _

"I think I said phantom in the more general sense," Sam whispered, staring at the pure green eyes. "I think we should deal with it."

"Screw getting rid of it! I'm outta here," Dash cawed wimpily. Paulina and Star raced after him.

"Seconded," Tucker yelped as a blast of chilled air raced through the warehouse.

Sam grabbed his arm. "No, we need to deal with it," she repeated, handing him a Fenton Lipstick Lazer from her personal supply. "Danny's not up to it right now, so—"

"Aw! That's so sweet of you," rang Danny's hoarse voice from the center of the circle.

Tucker and Sam turned in slow motion, jaws slack. Phantom stared back, then burst out in laughter— then winced from his sore throat.

"Dude, did you plan this?" Tucker cawed, half angry at the dupe and half awed. Sam looked mostly the former, judging by the glare.

Danny gave a so-so motion. "I mean, I planned it when I showed up here."

"You mean it _worked?"_ Sam blinked.

"The séance? Yeah. It was kinda a weird, cold feeling, and then I was Phantom and also here— I barely had time to turn invisible." He paused. "Then I figured out what this was 'cuz Dash forcibly invited me along earlier, and I figured it'd be fun to mess with 'em." Danny stared out the door that the A-listers exited through. "I'd say I got 'em."

"Got 'em good," Tucker echoed, giving way to appreciation of the prank with a nod and shoulder pat.

"I can still use this on you," Sam mused cruelly, eyeing the laser.

Danny put his hands up. "C'mon Sam, it _was _pretty funny."

She glanced at Danny then the laser, then put it down with a chuckling sigh. "It was," Sam agreed.


End file.
